Lady Blue
Lady Blue is a vixen who appears in the books and the TV series, although she is never named in the books. She is the mate of Scarface and like him, she is a normal red fox in the books, but she is a blue fox in the TV series (which in reality is a silver fox). Her role in the books is very minor as she does not get involved in the feud between her mate and the Farthing Wood animals. In the TV series however, she is just as threatening to them as Scarface is, regarding Fox and Vixen as "common" and attacking Vixen in order to trigger an attack on them from her mate. She serves as a secondary antagonist in Series 2. Like the majority of the blue foxes, Lady Blue disappears after the second series. Books Scarface's mate gives birth to three cubs during the spring, and is forced to feed Scarface while he is injured from his fight with Fox, but she does not physically appear until after her mate's death. She finds his dead body by the stream along with Ranger and Blaze, and is escorted home by the latter as she is too stunned to participate in the hunt for Adder. She joins her relatives to continue the search the following day, but they stop when Ranger tells them he killed the snake himself. Scarface's body is pushed into the stream and she watches it go, before declaring that she will never take another mate nor bear any more cubs. TV series Like her mate Scarface, Lady Blue appears in twelve episodes of the second series and her role is much larger then in the books. She is seen hiding in the bushes with him shortly after The Farthing Wood animals arrive in White Deer Park and are greeted by the other park residents. Badger and Mole soon meet her when they decide to rest in one of her earths for the winter. She tells them to get off her land, but they have trouble understanding what she means, so she has to explain it in simple terms. After the winter, Lady Blue gives birth to at least two cubs; Ranger and an unnamed female. Near the end of Series 2, she engages in a fierce fight with Vixen, losing part of her right ear and leaving Vixen scarred on the shoulder. She tells Scarface this was an unprovoked attack, which he uses as an excuse to attack the Farthing Wood animals. Lady Blue is last seen at the end of Reconciliation, crying over the body of Scarface, while Ranger and Charmer comfort her. It is possible that Lady Blue was originally intended to appear in the third series, but her character was scrapped. Steve Walker states in an email that he was told to cut Friendly and another fox from the series, but it is unclear which fox this would have been. Friendly does in fact appear in the third series, but only very briefly, in contrast to Ranger, Charmer and Whisper, while (excluding the various blue foxes who only have cameo roles, like her unnamed daughter) Lady Blue is the only fox alive at the end of series two not to appear in series three, but it is unclear as to whether she was the one marked for omission. Physical Appearance Like Scarface, Lady Blue is a red fox in the novels but is changed to a blue fox in the TV series to avoid confusion with Fox and his family. She has very light blue fur with white markings, cheek patches and a white underbelly which comes to a sharp V point on her chest. and extends to the underside of her tail. Like all other vixens in the series, Lady Blue possesses the typical vixen "ruff", but hers is extended into a dark blue marking that covers her ears and forms a triangle between them. Whilst her fur is light blue, her ruff is dark blue unlike other vixens in the series whose "ruff" keeps in line with their colour scheme. For example: Vixen's fur is red and so is her ruff. Appearances Books *''Fox's Feud'' TV series *Series 2 Category:Book characters Category:TV characters Category:Foxes Category:Antagonists